


Qui Se Ressemblent...(S'assemblent).

by Leopardas3



Category: Beyblade Burst
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardas3/pseuds/Leopardas3
Summary: Free et joshua sont ensemble. Leurs habitudes sont les mêmes jusqu'à ce que Théodore annonce qu'une équipe du Canada viendra les affronter. Justement dans cette équipe, se trouve Lui Shirosagi, deuxième meilleur mondial du beyblade.Free, voyant Joshua trop occupé par son métier que par lui, va commencer à s'intéresser à Lui.Et tout cela va augmenter leurs relations entre eux, jusqu'à un rapprochement assez intime.
Relationships: Free De La Hoya/Shirasagijo Lui | Lui Shirosagi, Joshua Burns / Free de la hoya, Lui Shirosagi / Suoh Goshuin
Kudos: 1





	Qui Se Ressemblent...(S'assemblent).

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque(s) : 
> 
> -Shu est déjà parti faire son mauvais perdant au Snake Pit et n'est plus au Ragging Bulls.

PDV : Externe

C'était une journée ensoleillée, en Amérique.

Free était en couple avec Joshua depuis quelques mois maintenant. La star avait réussi à faire accepter Free d'être avec lui depuis qu'il a intégré les Ragging Bulls.

Ce n'était pas encore le championnat mondial en équipe. Théodore Glass, le propriétaire du club de New-York décida d'inviter un club du Canada, pour faire une sorte de séance d'entraînement. En plus qu'il savait qui était dedans. Lui Shirosagi était dans l'équipe, même si il ne savait pas si il accepterait de combattre. Mais il avait cette pensée qui lui donnait espoir, la rivalité entre Free et Lui.

Free pourrait enfin se donner dans le combat et Lui pourrait accepter puisqu'il veut sûrement combattre le champion du monde.

Le Canada était un région froide. Les montagnes, la grêle, il préférait inviter l'équipe que d'aller là-bas. Mais quelque chose lui dit qu'ils devront le faire à un moment ou un autre.

Joshua était en train de braquer toute les caméras sur lui, disant à Free si il était prêt pour un combat.

Free a juste haussé les épaules et a préparé à lancer Fafnir à la main.

Le combat a commencé et Fafnir était vacillante comme toujours quand Free la lançait à la main. La bey dorée est allé directement vers le centre où Jinnius se trouvait, et lui vola de l'énergie au contact entre les deux. Fafnir a repris beaucoup d'énergie et avait maintenant une bonne vitesse. Joshua et Free ont tout deux invoqués les esprits avatars de leurs beys et Fafnir a gagné par chaos par sortie d'arène. 

Joshua a fait des poses dramatiques comme à son habitude devant la caméra. Puis quand ça ne tournait plus, la star est retournée près de son amour. 

Joshua : Alors Free, comment as-tu trouvé ma prestation ?!

Free ne le regarde pas : Comme d'habitude. 

Joshua le regarde : Hé, Free, regarde-moi.

Free le regarde du coin de l'œil.

Joshua : Tu pourrais me montrer plus d'émotions que quelques mots.

Free regarde devant lui et soupira : Désolé

Joshua lui prend la main : eh Free, je suis là si tu veux parler.

Free : Je sais mais je ne veux pas te déranger dans ton travail.

Joshua : On est ensemble. On est là chacun pour soi. 

Free regarde vers le plafond : Peut-être mais je préfère garder mes problèmes pour moi quand j'en ai. Je ne veux pas te préoccuper avec des absurdités. 

Joshua : Tu ne viendras donc pas m'informer quand tu seras en difficulté ?

Free haussa les épaules simplement avec son regard vide. Il a continué son chemin vers la cafétaria et a mangé, en compagnie de Joshua. 

Après un bon moment de repas, Trad est entré en ouvrant grand les portes, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. 

Trad : Mr. Glass, le propriétaire, a invité une équipe pour venir nous affronter en combats amicaux. Je veux que vous vous entrainiez dès maintenant pour améliorer encore vos performances et ne pas vous ridiculisez devant eux. 

Presque tous les membres se sont levés et ont été vers la salle d'entrainement. L'entraineur regarde Free manger tranquillement. 

Trad : Free, je veux que tu t'entraines aussi.

Free haussa les épaules et avait son coude sur la table, avec sa main qui tenait son visage. Il prit avec sa main libre une bouchée de purée épicée. 

Trad lui donna un regard sévère : Je ne plaisante pas, tu dois t'entrainer aussi.

Free baille un peu : Il n'y a personne capable de me battre. Je ferai comme d'habitude.

Trad, sans tact : Lui Shirosagi va venir.

Free calla la fourchette qui allait aller dans sa bouche et regarde Trad. Il déposa la fourchette encore pleine dans l'assiette, devenant attiré et curieux par cette information. Il sait que la toupie de Lui est aussi une rotation gauche et donc qu'il ne peut pas combattre son rival avec un simple petit lancé, et surtout qu'il ne peut pas aller comme ça au combat et sous-estimer le garçon aux cheveux bleus. C'est un risque de défaite.

Et encore autre chose, il connait Lui et sait qu'il n'aime pas être dans une équipe. Cela rendait confus Free un peu de savoir qu'il avait intégré une autre équipe que celle au Japon de son école. 

Free : Que dis-tu ?

Trad : Ah, merci dieu, tu écoutes enfin. Tu m'as bien entendu, Shirosagi Lui va venir. Il fait partie d'une équipe du Canada et c'est celle-là qui va venir dans deux jours.

Free : Aaaah, alors j'ai encore le temps avant de m'entrainer. 

Il reprit une bouchée.

Trad fronça les sourcils : Free! Tu veux perdre ?!

Free secoua la tête.

Trad : Alors remets-toi en question. Ce blader est quand même le second meilleur au monde. Ca veut dire qu'il possède un gros potentiel et pourrait bien te détrôner. 

Free ferma les yeux et sourit : Il ne le saura pas. 

Auteur : *regarde l'épisode 37* Mouais...Mais non.

Trad partit, sachant que Free n'allait pas se bouger. Joshua regarde Free et puis se leva. Il fut arrêter par la main de Free, qui lui avait attrapé le poignet.

Free : Tu n'as pas besoin de te presser, tu peux encore rester un peu avec moi.

Joshua : Free, je dois aller faire de l'entrainement et Trend m'attend. 

Free le lâcha : Tu peux me dire que tu ne veux plus rester avec moi.

Joshua ouvrit grand ses yeux : Quoi ? Mais non! Je t'aime, Free! Mais je dois aller faire mon travail. 

Free : Ton travail est normalement de rester avec moi.

Joshua soupira : Désolé, Free, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas abandonner ma carrière...Pour toi.

Free rétrécit le regard : Très bien, c'est toi qui décide.

Joshua : Non, Free! Ne te mets pas en colère contre moi ! 

Free ne répondit pas et continua à manger. La star ne fit plus d'argument, sachant que Free était juste un dragon têtu. Il est sorti de la pièce. 

Le blond a continué à manger et puis s'est levé. Il a pris le plateau et l'a apporté au comptoir. Il est ensuite parti se promener en ville. 

Il pensa à sa relation avec Joshua, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas proche de lui. Et il savait que leur amour n'était pas aussi réciproque qu'il le devrait. La star était trop occuper par son rôle d'acteur et de centre de l'univers, plutôt que de sa relation avec son petit ami. Free ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie, pas comme ça. Pas de petit ami qui n'était pas avec lui. 

Il entend son téléphone sonner et sortit. Hm, pensa-t-il, c'est juste Chris. Il n'a pas pris la peine de répondre. Il a juste laissé l'appel prendre fin alors qu'il n'était même pas commencé. Il regarde ensuite ses contacts, et regarde le nom de son rival qui s'affichait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le nom attentivement et puis sourit.

Free : Je vois...

Après sa promenade, il retourna au siège des Ragging Bulls. Tous les membres s'entrainaient durs avec Trad qui sifflait tout le temps. Joshua était devant la caméra et tournait des scènes. Il soupire en voyant bien que leur relation devait se terminer, mais savait que ce n'était pas grave.

Il monta au premier étage, là où se trouvait Joshua. 

La star qui faisait son "show", n'avait pas vu son..."Ex" petit ami, même si ce n'était pas encore confirmé. Il sursauta quand il vit Free juste derrière lui, avec ses mains dans ses poches en train de le regarder de manière vide et blasée.

Joshua : Ah, Free, ça va mieux ? Tu t'es calmé ?

Free le regarde et penche la tête : Je suis calme. 

Joshua : Là n'est pas la question. Je te demande si ça va mieux. 

Free : Moi ça va, mais toi, ça n'ira pas.

Joshua, confus : Que dis-tu ?

Free : Tu le verras plus tard.

Il se retourna et partit, laissant Joshua de manière la plus confuse au monde.

Le blond se promenait dans les couloirs du club, il est allé dans les chambres, et plus précisément dans la sienne. Il se coucha dans son lit et regarde Fafnir. Il penche la tête.

Free : Que penses-tu de lui ?

Fafnir scintilla. 

Free sourit : Oui, peut-être que c'est bien lui qu'il faut.

Il regarde le plafond.

Free : Mais rien ne dira si il acceptera...Et puis pas grave...Je le ferai juste craquer.

Il a souri. 

Le lendemain, tout s'est passé comme d'habitude. Trad criait à Free qu'il devait s'entrainer même si le blond ne faisait rien de particulier à part rester dans son coin et dormir. Joshua est resté à distance à cause du comportement soudain éloigné de Free. Celui-ci a juste attendu le lendemain qui allait déjà être plus intéressant que toute les journées d'avant, c'est ce qu'il pense juste.

Un jour après, un avion a atterri à un aéroport de New-York. Les membres de l'équipe sont descendus en vitesse sous l'ordre de l'entraineur et du propriétaire. Deux étaient à la traine. Un garçon aux cheveux flamboyant regardait le ciel quand il a mit pieds au sol. Il regarde ce ciel bleu avec ce soleil, qui réchauffait sa peau, tout le contraire du Canada. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et se détendait. 

La plupart des bladers, le propriétaire et l'entraineur étaient déjà loin, se dépêchant pour ne pas être en retard, et courant presque. 

Lui fut sorti de ses pensées par un garçon, qui secouait son bras. Le propriétaire de Luinor baissa son regard sur son partenaire d'entrainement et aussi un peu son apprenti, mais c'était moins perceptible. 

Suoh : Lui! Les autres sont déjà loin! On va vraiment être en retard!

Lui : Tsk, pas grave. Ses idiots vont se démerder un peu sans nous.

Suoh : L'entraineur va nous mettre une raclée!

Lui le regarde et se moqua : Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que le club est aussi réputé, aussi non, il ne serait rien. Il me doit tout, cet homme. Il ne me rétorquera pas.

Suoh : Oui mais il ne faut pas penser qu'on a tout permis.

Lui ne dit rien et commença à marcher avec un sac qu'il tenait à la main, et qui pendait dans son dos. Suoh, lui, à préférer prendre un sac à dos classique. 

Aux Ragging Bulls, l'équipe est arrivée, sans Lui et Suoh. Free a jeté un coup d'œil d'à peine deux secondes et puis a fermé à nouveau les yeux. Joshua a vu et a sourit, pensant déjà à son moment de gloire. Théodore est venu les accueillir comme il se doit. 

Théodore : Bienvenue à New-York, j'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop long.

Il a serré la main de l'entraineur et du propriétaire.

Propriétaire : Bonjour et merci de nous accueillir ici. Cela change de chez nous.

Théodore rigole : Oui, je m'en doute. 

Entraineur (Canada) : Alors, quand commençons-nous les combats ?

Théodore : Tout de suite si vous le souhaitez.

Membre (Canada) : Euh, monsieur.

Le propriétaire s'est retourné.

Membre (Canada) : Il nous manque deux bladers dont vous savez qui.

Le propriétaire soupire : Non, ce n'est pas possible, il se moque vraiment de moi. Il a déjà fait ça plein de fois.

Membre (Canada) : Nous devrions l'attendre.

L'homme hocha la tête et se retourna vers Théodore : Attendons encore un peu. Vous pourriez nous faire visiter les lieux vu que nous logeons ici un moment.

Théodore : Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Asthem leurs a fait visiter tout les lieux et leurs a dit que les bladers du Canada pouvaient choisir où ils voulaient aller. Même si cela voulait dire s'incruster dans des chambres déjà prises. Le propriétaire l'a remercié et quand tout le monde était dans la grande salle d'entrainement en train de parler, la porte de l'entrée s'est ouverte. Tout les regards se sont portés au même endroit. 

Il y avait une personne, prenant l'ombre sur elle et tout le blanc derrière. Une autre personne, plus petite, était derrière la silhouette. La personne avait ses yeux intenses violets et souriait sur le côté avec ses dents pointues. Un boa blanc lâchement lâcher sur ses épaules et des bottes blanches avec derrière, des sortes de plumes, ressemblant à un héron. Venant du fait que son nom de famille, "Shirosagijo", venait de la traduction, "Château du héron blanc". Son boa en était la principale référence. 

Il commença à marcher vers l'ensemble du groupe avec Suoh derrière lui. Son regard pénétrant a fixer tout le monde jusqu'à se poser sur Free, son grand rival et celui qu'il doit battre à tout prix. Ses cheveux se sont agités un peu, agitant comme une flamme.

Lui sourit : Quelle bonne surprise que tu sois là, quelqu'un aurait pu me le dire et j'aurai fait peut-être l'effort de me dépêcher.

Free sourit aussi : Peut-être est un mot juste, mais tu m'as fait attendre puisque moi, je le savais.

Lui sourit : Je suis vraiment désolé. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de ne pas faire impatienter des gens comme toi.

Free sourit et ne dit rien.

Le propriétaire du club du Canada se tourna vers Suoh : Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire en sorte que Lui nous suive plus vite pour aujourd'hui.

Suoh : Désolé monsieur mais il est vraiment têtu.

Lui le regarde : Vous devriez commencer les combats, non ? Nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire simplement du tourisme.

L'homme a hoché la tête et a fait signe à tout le monde de se positionner de chaque côté de l'arène et de s'assoir sur un banc.

Le premier pour les Ragging Bulls a été Joshua. Il voulait bien sûr être acclamé dès le premier combat. Tout les membres du Canada ont fixé Lui, c'était lui, le pilier de l'équipe, sans lui, ils ne sont rien. Lui soupira et se leva. Il prit Luinor et alla devant le stadium et donc devant Joshua.

Joshua sourit : Je vais montrer comment le héros bat le méchant.

Lui ferma les yeux et se moqua en rigolant : Tu me traites de méchant haha ? Eh bien soit, prouvons que les gentils ne servent à rien, tellement ils sont stupides et naïfs.

Joshua : Hé!

Lui ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Ils se sont tout les deux mis en position et ont tiré. Jinnius a directement été au centre. Luinor lui a foncé directement au centre et lui a fait un chaos explosif dès le premier contact.

Lui sourit : Un héros, ne peut gagner que dans les films. Et les films sont truqués, les héros perdent toujours à la fin.

Joshua grogna de frustration et retourna sur le banc. Lui ferma les yeux et retourna simplement sur le banc près de Suoh, sous le regard de Free. 

Dylan est monté sur la scène et a vengé son équipe en marquant le prochain point. Suoh se leva et fit face à Richard Yellow, œil jaune.

Suoh pense : Allez, pense à ce que Lui t'a appris, tu ne peux pas le décevoir.

Richard rigole : Haha, ça va être un jeu d'enfant, sans te vexer petit.

Suoh ne dit rien et se concentra sur le combat. Ils ont tout les deux tirés. 

Suoh : Allez Salamander !

Richard sourit : Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça ne marchera pas. 

Suoh haleta et vit la toupie de l'adversaire devenir encore plus forte entourée d'une aura. Il ne savait pas quoi faire sur le moment. Lui le vit et rétrécit son regard. 

Lui grogna et lui cria : Arrête de faire ton trouillard, Suoh! C'est toi qui mérite de gagner! Tu dois remporter le combat!

Suoh sursauta et regarde Lui : Lui...

Lui : Si tu ne gagnes pas, tu sais ce que ça veut dire!

Suoh haleta encore et puis tourna son regard vers le combat. Il ferma les yeux, tout se passait au ralentit. Il savait que si il perdait, il ne pourrait plus s'entrainer avec Lui et celui-ci aurait un autre partenaire d'entrainement. Mais il ne voulait pas ça, il admirait trop Lui et être près de lui et le voir, l'encourageait et il apprenait aussi. Il grogna et invoqua Salamander pour la première fois.

Lui sourit en voyant le lien entre eux deux. Les deux beys sont entrés en collision et Suoh a gagné le combat. 

Suoh sourit : Ouais!

Lui ferma les yeux et sourit : Tu vois quand tu veux.

Suoh sourit de joie et alla faire un câlin à Lui. Celui-ci était gêné et le repoussa.

Lui : C'est bon, c'est bon.

Suoh sourit à Lui : Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

Lui fit une sorte de moue : Ne m'en parle pas, je ne t'encouragerai plus. Tu dois croire en toi.

Suoh hocha la tête et s'assit. Le score était maintenant de 2-1 en faveur du Canada.

Lui se leva et alla droit vers l'arène. Il rencontra son rival Free.

Lui sourit : Je me demandais quand tu allais venir.

Free : Mm, je voulais attendre le dernier moment.

Lui prend Luinor : Alors allons-y. 

Free prit Fafnir : Oui, pour ta défaite.

Lui : Ce sera la tienne.

Free mit Fafnir sur son lanceur : Voyons, c'est à moi de te donner un cadeau de bienvenu pour ton arrivée à New-York.

Lui sourit et mit Luinor sur son lanceur : Et moi un cadeau pour m'excuser de mon retard ici.

Les deux se sont souris et les autres ont juste regardé sans comprendre.

Suoh cria : Allez, monsieur Lui!

Free : Un de tes fans , on dirait.

Lui haussa les épaules : Fan ou pas, changeons de sujet. Prépare toi à ta défaite.

Free : Je ne perdrai pas devant toi.

Ils ont tout les deux lancé leurs beys et Luinor et Fafnir se sont entrechoquées violement. Ils ont invoqués leurs esprits avatars dragons et se sont encore attaqués. Cela produit un chaos explosif simultané. 

Tout le monde a ouvert grand leurs yeux. Leurs niveaux étaient à égalité, on dirait bien. Alors soit Lui s'est vraiment amélioré beaucoup, soit Free s'est vraiment dégonflé. 

Lui : L'offensive de Fafnir est aussi faible que d'habitude, tu as dû vraiment te relâcher pour atteindre un niveau aussi bas. 

Free prend Fafnir et sourit : On peut dire que je n'ai eu aucun match de valeur depuis quelques temps. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de régler cela ?

Lui rigole et ferme les yeux : Eh bien, aucun blader n'est assez digne pour ton niveau, sauf moi bien sûr.

Il le regarde en souriant narquoisement, ce que Free lui rendit. 

Ils ont encore fait plusieurs combats et le résultat était toujours le même. Egalité. Ce mot définissait tout. Lui grogna un peu car il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus, même du coté de Free. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et se demandait qui allait gagner. 

Jusqu'au septième combat, Lui a invoqué Luinor et a fait l'attaque, "Dragon éjecteur". Fafnir n'a pas tenu le coup et a burst. La surprise s'est montrée sur tout les messages sauf celui de Lui qui souriait. 

Lui rigola : Voilà la preuve que ton niveau est bien descendu et que ton titre de champion s'arrête là. 

Free prit Fafnir et regarde Lui : Ce n'est que le début...

Lui leva un sourcil de confusion. Le blond a souri en quittant tout le monde et en allant vers les chambres. Le dragon blanc l'a suivi, laissant tout le monde sous le choc. 

Du coté de Lui, il regardait partout pour trouver Free et ne vit rien. Il pense même qu'il s'est perdu en chemin. Il essaie de se repérer grâce à une carte du bâtiment accroché sur le mur. 

Lui marmonne : Et dire que je devrai passer plusieurs jours ici...

Free : Cela ne me parait pas si mal. 

Lui se retourna et trouva Free, qui se tenait contre le mur avec toujours son sourire. 

Lui : Que veux-tu au juste ?

Free en souriant : Quoi ?

Lui : Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, quelle est la signification ?

Free le regarde et s'approcha de lui. Lui le regarde simplement et puis, d'un moment à l'autre, il fut épinglé au mur avec ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. 

Lui regarde Free : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Free le regarde droit dans les yeux et observa ses yeux améthystes profond. Il aimait les regarder, il pouvait s'y plonger toute la journée et si pas, à chaque moment de sa vie. Ses lèvres ont frôlé celles de Lui et le garçon aux cheveux bleus sentit le souffle de l'autre. Il se sentait embarrassé et avait l'impression que son visage devenait rouge. 

Free : Lui~

Le garçon ne répondit rien, étant trop nerveux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait même plus la force pour repousser le blond. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder Free et attendre. 

Free l'embrassa sur les lèvres, ce qui surpris le plus petit. Il était tout rouge, il en était certain maintenant. Il voulait partir mais la prise de Free était beaucoup trop ferme pour le lâcher. Il se demanda même si il n'allait pas avoir des marques. Le blond a continué à l'embrasser, attendant une réaction de la part du garçon. Lui a rougi et son esprit voulait partir, même si son corps voulait l'inverse. Juste... On ne peut pas contrôler toujours son corps. 

Lui a répondu au baiser et quand Free le remarqua, il lâcha une de ses mains pour commencer à déboutonner la chemise du garçon bleu clair. Lui a arrêté Free avec sa main libre et s'est écarté du baiser. 

Lui : Non, pas dans le couloir.

Free sourit : Je vois...Tu as peur qu'on nous voit ?

Lui le repoussa : Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voit là, comme ça, en train de faire le truc malsain qui n'est même pas de notre âge. 

Free haussa les épaules : Plus que 3 ans et on est majeur. 

Lui : Non, plus que 7 ans pour moi. 

Free : D'accord, 7 ans, tu es vraiment petit en âge et en taille.

Lui : Pas besoin de me le dire. 

Free : Oui, je vais faire oublier ça tout de suite. 

Free le tira dans sa chambre et puis ferme la porte à clé. Il alla ensuite directement vers Lui et le plaqua au lit, il était au dessus. 

Free : Jouons un peu.

Lui : Dans tous les domaines, je gagne. Alors je ne pense pas que le bas me va.

Lui essaya de se redresser mais Free le maintient au lit. 

Free sourit largement : C'est toi le uke, tu peux être le meilleur dans beaucoup de choses, oui. Mais dans ce domaine, c'est moi qui mène. 

Lui : Essaie toujours. 

Free l'embrassa agressivement et leurs corps ont tout deux réagit, surtout celui de Lui. Les mains de Free ont défait la chemise de Lui et a jeté le boa plus loin, le laissant torse nu. Les mains froides de Free sont passées sur les côtes de Lui, le faisant frissonner. Free lécha la peau blanche et pâle du male bleu. 

Free : Qui savait que tu goutais si savoureux~ Je ne pensais pas que ton corps avait autant d'avantages~

Lui ne dit rien et ferme les yeux en retenant ses gémissements. Sa peau était sensible et le contact des mains de Free suffisait pour l'agiter encore plus. 

Free a abaissé le pantalon noir et bleu de Lui pour voir son membre, plus petit qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il regarde le garçon blanc en souriant et Lui a juste fermé les yeux et s'est couvert le visage de honte. Il a senti la bouche de Free sur son membre et écoutait comment il retenait ses gémissements sans succès. Il allait devenir fou d'une seconde à l'autre.

Son esprit n'était plus le même, il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus penser correctement. Tout ce qu'il demandait sur le moment, c'était plus. Ce simple mot, "Plus" signifiait tellement beaucoup dans cette situation. 

Quand Free allait passer au niveau supérieur, des bruits se firent entendre, venant des couloirs. 

Lui poussa Free et se rhabilla en vitesse. 

La porte s'est ouverte après cela et les personnes regardèrent Free sur le lit et Lui debout plus loin derrière. 

Lui se soulagea mentalement d'avoir été assez rapide pour se rhabiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. 

Trad les regarde sévèrement : Alors ? Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Free le regarde : Quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas évidement. 

Trad regarde Lui : Et toi ? Quelle est l'excuse ?

Lui commença à partir : Rien du tout, on discutait juste. 

Il sortit de la chambre. Les autres personnes se regardèrent et partirent. Trad est aussi parti ensuite, laissant Free seul. 

Il regarde le plafond en souriant. Il pense avoir trouvé la personne qu'il fallait, mais il fallait encore savoir si Lui voudra de cette relation. 

Lui, de son côté, se dirigeait vers la sortie pour prendre l'air. Suoh a crié après lui et a couru vers lui. "Lui! Attends-moi!" Le garçon bleu tourna son regard vers derrière lui et s'arrêta. Suoh l'atteignit, "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé que tout le monde parle ?" Lui ne dit rien et regarde devant lui. "Je pense les avoir entendu parler que tu étais avec Free dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." dit simplement Lui en fermant les yeux. 

"oh, d'accord. Et tu vas où ?"

"Me promener, prendre l'air quoi."

"Ok, et je peux venir ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul et si je partais seul de mon coté, je me perdrais." dit Suoh en le regardant avec un regard suppliant. " Je peux venir, s'il te plait."

Lui le regarde attentivement. Son regard surtout. Il soupira. "Allez, viens." Suoh lui sourit avec une grand joyeuse et le serra dans ses bras. Lui le regarde et lui ébouriffe un peu les cheveux, "C'est bon." Il s'écarta et sortit, accompagné du plus petit garçon, tout ça sous le regard du blond qui les regardait depuis plus loin appuyer contre un mur. Il a souri.

Lui se promenait un peu en ville, avec Suoh qui le suivait de près pour ne pas le perdre. Le dragon blanc s'arrêta devant un parc et regarda. Suoh aussi jeta un coup d'œil et montra du doigt un marchand. "Une barbe à papa !"

"Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour faire du tourisme."

"Allez, Lui! J'ai faim!"

Lui baissa la tête et soupira, "Pourquoi je l'ai pris, en fait ? Que quelqu'un me le dise, je ne m'en souviens plus."

Suoh tira son bras avec lui pour aller acheter une barbe à papa. Lui paya puisque Suoh était encore jeune et n'avait pas d'argent de poche. C'était normalement le propriétaire et tout qui payait quand ils étaient en groupe les boissons et la nourriture, mais vu qu'ici, il n'y avait pas d'adulte, Suoh ne pouvait rien acheter comme ça puisqu'il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui.

Lui prit la barbe à papa et la donna à Suoh. "T'as intérêt à la déguster, vu son prix." Le petit rigola et lui sourit. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et le garçon aux cheveux blancs mangea la barbe à papa avec plaisir. Il avait même du sucre autour de sa bouche et ses doigts devaient coller avec tout ce sucre et ces glucides rapides. 

Lui regarda le ciel et les alentours. Ca change vraiment du Canada. Bien sûr, là-bas aussi il y avait des immenses immeubles en ville mais...Le paysage a changé, il avait l'impression. Le Canada possédait beaucoup de territoire en nature. Des reliefs imposants avec les montagnes. Le froid en altitude. C'était son environnement d'entrainement idéal. 

Lui regarde Suoh qui jetait son baton à la poubelle. "Va te laver les mains." 

"Oh, j'ai pas envie de parcourir une si longue distance que pour ça." Lui fronça les sourcils et lui rétrécit le regard.Le garçon se paralysa, "Euh, en fait euh, oui oui, je vais...Euh...Y aller, hein." Il court vers les toilettes mises à disposition du public, et va se laver les mains au lavabo.

"Ce garçon t'aime bien." dit Free s'assoyant à côté de Lui. 

"Ce n'est pas du vrai amour. C'est juste de l'affection qu'il a pour moi."

"Oui, je m'en doute." dit Free en baillant, "Alors, tu fais quoi au juste ?"

Lui : Prendre l'air, ça ne se voit pas ?

Free : Si, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne devras pas t'entrainer ?

Lui : je n'ai pas la tête à faire ça en ce moment.

Free sourit sur le coté : Bien sûr, c'est évident. Quelqu'un doit se remettre du choc qu'il vient d'avoir.

Lui le regarde : Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Ce n'était pas le bon endroit et pas le bon moment.

Free : Tu aurais voulu quoi ?

Lui : Je ne sais pas, moi. Je veux dire, on n'est pas ensemble et on ne peut pas le faire dans un bâtiment publique comme ça.

Free : Ah, ce n'est pas un problème qu'on n'était pas ensemble, on peut simplement l'être maintenant.

Lui : Tu es fou, Free. On ne tombe pas amoureux comme ça du jour au lendemain de quelqu'un. Si on doit le faire, c'est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose.

Free : Et n'y a-t-il rien entre nous ?

Lui tourna sa tête et le regard, et croisa ses bras. Il ne dit rien.

Free : Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, bien plus qu'une simple rivalité.

Lui grogna : Non.

Free : Tu caches bien ta joie, mon cher, mais ça se voit dans tes yeux lumineux, tu as déjà basculé de mon côté.

Lui secoua la tête : Non, sûrement pas.

Free approche son visage de Lui et celui-ci devient nerveux.

Free sourit : Tu vois, tu ne peux plus m'échapper~

Lui ne dit rien et le regarde un peu rouge. Quand il vit Suoh qui arrivait derrière en regardant ses mains pour voir si elles étaient propres, Lui repoussa Free jusqu'à même le faire tomber par terre. 

Free pencha la tête de questionnement et voit Suoh arriver plus loin. "Oh, je vois maintenant." Il sourit et parti en même pas 1 seconde.

Quand Suoh atteignit l'emplacement de Lui, Free avait disparu. Le garçon albinos de l'avait pas vu et remarqué. "Lui, ça va ?" demanda Suoh en voyant encore une rougeur sur son visage.

Lui le regarde et fit disparaitre instantanément son rougissement, "Heum, oui."

"D'accord." dit Suoh, "Tu veux aller où maintenant ?"

"promenons-nous et regardons ce qu'ils ont ici comme animaux."

"Je les plains." dit le garçon en regardant les animaux en cages. "Chez nous, ils sont en liberté dans la forêt et peuvent faire leurs vies, qu'ici, ils sont soumis et peut-être maltraités."

"Oui, ce sont les grandes villes. Industriel partout, la nature a disparu." Lui regardait aussi partout les animaux. 

Après leurs petites balades, ils sont rentrés au Ragging Bulls. Lui entendit Théodore refusé une invitation du propriétaire de son club. 

Théodore : Euh, non merci. Nous préférons rester ici à New-York. 

Propriétaire : Voyons, mon ami. Le Canada est un paradis. Je vous donne la possibilité de venir vous entrainer chez nous et de visiter un peu les lieux. Et nous pourrons faire toujours des petites compétitions entre nous. 

Théodore : Je préfère rester en ville.

Propriétaire : La nature possède plein de ressources. Je sais que ça va vous changer d'ici mais vos bladers ont besoin de prendre l'air.

Théodore : Et d'attraper un rhume, non merci.

L'homme rigola : Vous êtes drôle, sérieusement. Si vous le souhaitez alors, nous n'irons pas dans les montagnes alors. Mais cela prouverait que votre équipe est une poule mouillée. Mes bladers s'entrainent justement là-bas, surtout notre pilier central.

Théodore : Oui mais non merci. 

Trad écoutait tout depuis l'étage et réfléchit. Free alla près de lui en le faisant sursauter. 

Free : Trad, de quoi ils parlent ?

Trad : Eh bien, le propriétaire de l'équipe du Canada nous invitent à aller nous aussi, visiter leur pays.

Free : Et alors ? Quel est le problème ?

Trad : Monsieur Glass pense que le Canada est un pays trop froid.

Free : Hm...

Il regarde Lui qui était avec Suoh.

Free : Quand leur équipe repart d'ici ?

Trad : 1 ou 2 jours, le temps de faire un peu visite des lieux.

Free ne dit rien et regarde les deux adultes parler. Il descendit vers eux, sous le regard attentif de Lui qui le surveillait.

Théodore regarde Free : Que se passe-t-il, Free ?

Free : Acceptez simplement son offre, Mr. Glass, vous devriez être honoré d'être inviter par une personne comme ce monsieur. Un voyage au Canada ne pourrait pas nous faire de mal.

Tout le monde était confus par le choix de Free, sauf lui et Lui. Lui savait ce qu'avait Free en tête, ce n'était pas compliqué à savoir pour lui. 

Free : Si vous ne voulez pas, je quitte l'équipe.

Tout le monde haleta. Théodore n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter maintenant, à cause du chantage de Free. 

Théodore se tourna vers son collège : Très bien, on accepte.

Free a souri sur le coté sans que tout le monde s'en aperçoive, à part encore Lui qui fixait toutes expressions du garçon blond. Il eut une goutte de sueur et se demanda ce qu'il va se passer encore plus tard.

Toutes les personnes présentes se sont ensuite dispersées pour faire leurs entrainement. Trad et l'autre entraineur ont sifflé pour donner les ordres. Free est sorti du bâtiment tranquillement. 

Suoh tira le bas de la chemise de Lui : Hé, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Lui haussa les épaules : S'entrainer, je suppose.

Suoh : Ouais.

Ils s'entrainèrent et la fin de la journée est arrivé. Tout le monde a été soupé à un restaurant tout près du club. Ils se sont installés à une grande table tandis que Lui restait éloigné car il n'aimait pas le bruit et être dans des foules. Suoh l'a évidemment accompagné. Free l'a regardé et s'et assis à la petite table.

Lui le regarde et puis regarde Suoh : Va demander une bouteille d'eau plate au bar.

Suoh se leva et y alla directement. 

Lui se tourna vers Free : Alors, comptes-tu me suivre tout le temps ?

Free sourit : C'est une idée intéressante, oui. 

Lui croisa les bras : Tu fais ça pour rien.

Free : Bien sûr, c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, même si ton corps dit le contraire.

Lui grogna : Mon corps te rejette.

Free : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, et ce que je vois, non.

Lui tourna la tête : Je n'ai rien avec toi.

Free : Oui, pour le moment. Mais bientôt, tu vas craquer et ton sentiment envers moi s'ouvrira.

Lui : Je n'aurai jamais rien avec toi.

Free, avec ironie : Mais oui, je te crois.

Lui : Tsk.

Suoh est revenu et a mis la bouteille sur la table. Lui s'est servi pour remplir son verre et puis a mit la bouteille en verre au milieu de la table, pour qu'elle soit à disposition de tout le monde.

La soirée s'est passée et Lui était silencieux. Suoh a beaucoup mangé et l'a fait avec plaisir. Free et Lui se sont souvent fixés pendant le repas et ça devenait même gênant pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs. 

Ils sont repartis vers l'hôtel et il fallait maintenant savoir qui allait avec qui dans les chambres. 

Tout le monde avait trouvé sa paire et il restait Lui et Suoh. Le plus petit garçon est resté près de son "professeur" pour ne pas le quitter. "Lui, on peut prendre une chambre à deux ?"

Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants a regardé Free qui allait dans la sienne, et puis tourna à nouveau son regard vers Suoh. "Oui, on va faire ça." Le garçon lui sourit.

Ils ont pris une chambre avec un lit superposé. Lui a pris celui du dessus et regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher, ou on pouvait même dire, la lune se lever. La nuit tomba donc. 

Le lendemain~

Le garçon flamboyant s'est levé tôt, comme d'habitude. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore vraiment levé mais ça lui importait peu. Il est descendu du lit et n'a pas voulu réveiller Suoh comme il devait le faire normalement. Il mit son pantalon, puisqu'il était juste en caleçon et chemise. Il sortit de la chambre et alla tout droit vers la cafétéria.

Seul les adultes étaient déjà levés, le reste était encore dans leurs dortoirs à dormir. Il alla prendre un plateau et se servit au buffet à volonté en prenant un peu de tout. Trad est descendu quelques minutes après et a pris son déjeuner, allant à la table avec Théodore et les deux autres adultes. 

Lui s'est mis à une table seul, loin du centre. Il voulait être tranquille, car il savait que quand tout le monde serait là, ce serait la misère au centre de la pièce. Il mangea tranquille pendant au moins une heure. Il a vu Trad se lever avec l'autre entraineur et ils sont montés dans les chambres. Il a entendu comment ils criaient à tout le monde de se réveiller et de venir déjeuner.

Lui a continué à manger et puis, il vit Suoh descendre et se servir un grand plateau. Le petit garçon a regardé partout dans la pièce jusqu'à apercevoir son partenaire d'entrainement. Il marcha à pas rapide vers lui et s'installa devant le péli-céleste.(péli-céleste = demi bleu, donc vous voyez un peu le sens normalement. Lui est petit et sa couleur est principalement bleu avec le blanc.)

Suoh mangea brusquement et rapidement, devant le regard de Lui. Le champion du Japon l'observa et lui demanda, "Pourquoi dois-tu manger aussi vite ? Il n'y a pas le feu."

"Ouais, je sais. Mais aujourd'hui, on va passer toute la journée à visiter la ville alors j'ai pas envie d'avoir faim en cours de route."

Lui ne dit rien. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

L'homme en charge de l'équipe du Canada l'interpella. Il alla donc près d'eux. 

Propriétaire (Canada) : Lui, respecte les règles aujourd'hui. Tu vas rester avec le groupe.

Lui : J'ai pas envie de me balade avec une bande de chiens où tout le monde croirait que c'est des idiots, et même, vous êtes déjà tous des idiots.

Théodore a rigolé de ce que Lui a dit, et son collège l'a mal pris.

Propriétaire : hé, retenez ce rire! Nous ne sommes pas des idiots!

Lui : Vous l'êtes et point barre.

Il se retourna et partit de la salle.

Théodore : Sacré caractère.

L'entraineur soupira : Oui, il est compliqué.

Trad : Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Tout le monde savait qu'il parlait de Free et ils étaient tous d'accords. Free et Lui partageaient des personnalités similaires. Distantes, moqueuses, froides parfois et même insultantes. Ils n'aimaient tout les deux pas les foules non plus. Et les deux partageaient une force commune de deux dragons enragés prêts à tout pour la victoire. Les deux s'entrainaient aussi généralement seul.

Lui est allé dans sa chambre et a croisé Free dans le couloir. Il l'a juste ignoré et quand ils sont passés vraiment à quelques centimètres de l'autre, Free lui a attrapé le bras d'un coup fermement, faisant arrêter Lui instantanément. Le dragon blanc regarde le garçon blond devant lui en décalage sur le côté et grogna. 

Lui : Laisse-moi partir.

Free sourit : Et si je ne veux pas.

Lui serra ses dents et donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Free. 

Celui-ci haleta, sentant la douleur lui monter. Il lâcha Lui et tient sa main sur le mur pour s'appuyer. 

Lui sourit : On dirait que tu as un problème, Free.

Free le regarde : Tu vas payer pour ça, je serai moins gentil maintenant.

Lui haussa les épaules et ignora la dernière remarque du blond. Il alla dans sa chambre. Il prit sa douche et ensuite, regarde par la fenêtre. Il entendit comment Suoh est entré précipitamment. 

Suoh : On part dans minutes!

Lui ne dit rien, il était déjà prêt de toute façon. Quand Suoh eut fini, ils allèrent à l'entrée où presque tout le monde les attendait. 

Lui : Vous comptez rester planter là ou vous bougez le cul un peu ?

Tout le monde est ensuite sorti après ces mots et Lui et Suoh les imitèrent. Le garçon aux yeux améthystes décida de rester en arrière, avec Suoh restant près de lui bien sûr.

Un guide touristique leurs a fait visiter la ville de fond en comble. La plupart écoutaient les informations données. Contrairement à Lui, ils suivaient et écoutaient. Suoh était intéressé et a même laissé Lui seul pour poser plein de questions au guide, qui celui-ci, lui souriait et répondait volontiers. 

Lui s'est arrêté de marcher et a regardé le groupe s'éloigner. Il s'est ensuite retourné et a marché seul de son côté. Il ne voulait pas continuer comme ça à regarder des choses inutiles. Il arriva dans des petites ruelles avec des petites boutiques artisanales. Il regarda les vitrines et tout et vit une ombre plus grande que lui, derrière. L'ombre se voyait sur le verre de la vitrine. 

Lui soupira : Tu veux quoi maintenant ?

Free sourit : Toujours la même chose, mais je ne l'ai pas encore eu, donc je n'arrêterai pas. 

Lui se retourna : Tu es épuisant à me harceler ainsi.

Free pencha la tête : Moi ? Te harceler ? Haha, c'est une blague, j'espère. Je ne te ferais jamais ça.

Lui : Tu le fais, idiot! Tu ne me laisses pas respirer!

Free : Non, je ne le ferai pas jusqu'au temps que tu seras à moi, définitivement.

Lui ne dit rien et regarde une boutique plus loin. Il la pointa.

Lui : Alors, voyons cela là-bas. Ils disent qu'ils peuvent voir l'avenir. Voyons si ils sont d'accord avec toi.

Free accepta, même si il n'avait pas besoin de stagiaire pour lui dire ce qui allait se passer. 

Ils sont entrés et le voyant a fait des trucs bizarres et puis a donné une carte à Lui.

Voyant : Ce qui est sur la carte est ton avenir.

Lui l'a pris et a lu. Son visage s'est un peu rougi et il a mis la carte en boulette pour la jeter plus loin.

Lui : Non, vous devez faire erreur.

Voyant : Non non, jeune homme. Ce qui est écrit est la vérité. Votre amour est déjà proche, et même plus proche que ce que vous voulez accepter. 

Lui ne dit rien et sortit en vitesse du magasin. L'homme a regardé Free et celui-ci a souri. 

Free : Je le savais déjà...Il ne peut pas m'échapper.

Il est ensuite sorti et a suivi Lui. 

Le péli-céleste voulait toujours refuser ses sentiments pour Free, il ne pouvait pas accepter. C'était sa fierté qui l'empêchait de se rapprocher autant des autres, mais peu importe, il ne pouvait pas lâcher cette caractéristique à lui. Il devait la tenir avec lui, pourtant, il sait que Free n'arrêtera pas jusqu'au temps qu'il ait accepté. Son esprit voulait partir loin de Free, juste pour ne pas devenir faible et se laisser porter trop par ses émotions. Mais son corps...Il voulait sentir celui de Free, encore. Il avait besoin de lui. Que devait-il faire ? Tellement de questions.

Il marcha tranquillement sur les trottoirs, regardant comment des dizaines de voitures passaient chaque secondes à côté de lui. La ville, pollution, bruits insupportables et que des bâtiments à perte de vue. Il soupira et alla dans un coin de rue, s'asseyant là, seul. 

Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, froid et dur. Une pluie avait commencé à tomber. Génial, il se dit. Il ne pourrait pas rentrer de si tôt au club. Il était sous un petit abri mais des gouttelettes l'atteignaient quand même parfois. Il prit son boa et l'enroula pour mettre sa tête dessus et fermer les yeux. Il commença à s'endormir, sous le regard du garçon blond, encore une fois, situé plus loin à bonne distance. 

Free est allé près de lui et l'a pris dans ses bras, le portant en mode "princesse". Il l'a emmené sous un meilleur toit et l'a posé au sol. Il s'est assis à côté en attendant qu'il réveille et qu'ils puissent retourner aux Ragging Bulls.

Lui s'est réveillé quelques temps plus tard et sentit qu'il avait une couverture sur lui. Il regarde autour et vit Free qui était assis et avait les yeux fermés. 

Free : Enfin réveillé, chouette.

Lui : Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Free ouvrit les yeux et le regarde en souriant : Je t'ai amené en sécurité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une si belle créature comme toi, se fasse violer comme ça dans la rue.

Lui rétrécit le regard : Je sais me défendre tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur moi.

Free se leva : Tu le fais. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi et je ferai l'affaire.

Lui ne dit rien et se leva. 

La pluie avait arrêté et c'était maintenant un petit soleil, créant ainsi un arc-en-ciel. 

Free a commencé à marcher pour partir et Lui a couru après pour le rattraper. Il ne connaissait pas encore la ville, il n'avait rien écouter de ce qu'avait dit le guide. Il préféra donc ne pas prendre de risque et de suivre Free.

Ils sont arrivés après au club et tout le monde avait l'air de les attendre. Suoh vit Lui et était rassuré. Il courut vers lui et le serra.

Suoh : Lui! Je te cherchais partout! Où tu étais ?

Lui allait répondre mais Free répondit à sa place : Mêle toi de tes affaires, petit.

Suoh regarde Free en faisant la grimace : Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler ainsi. Lui, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Lui : Rien. Je me suis promené et l'idiot est juste venu me déranger.

Suoh : Oh...

Lui alla vers les chambres : Bref, préparons déjà nos valises.

Suoh courut après lui et le rattrapa. Ils ont quitté ensemble la pièce. Joshua regarda Free et alla près de lui. 

Joshua : Yo Free.

Free le regarde : Hm ?

Joshua : Que faisais-tu avec lui ?

Free penche la tête : Ca t'intéresse ?

Joshua : Oui, et de toute manière, je dois en être informer. Nous sommes toujours ensemble à ce que je sache.

Free : Oui, c'est vrai.

Joshua : Alors ?

Free le regarde droit dans les yeux : M'aimes-tu vraiment ?

Joshua : Hein? Bien sûr que je t'aime!

Free commença à partir : Eh bien, au revoir et bonne chance dans tes futures relations, autre qu'avec moi.

Joshua : Attends, quoi ?!

Free ne dit rien.

Joshua : Est-ce lui ?! Est-ce lui que tu aimes ?!

Free pencha sa tête en arrière en tournant ses yeux aussi vers l'arrière : Peut-être, c'est une possibilité intéressante.

Il continua son chemin. La star a grogné et est allé directement vers la chambre de Lui pour qu'ils s'expliquent. Il a fait marche rapide et a claqué la porte en entrant, faisant sursauter Suoh qui jouait aux jeux vidéos. 

Suoh : Tu devrais partir d'ici.

Joshua : Hé, gamin, où est Lui Shirosagi ?

Suoh : Je ne sais pas, partez juste d'ici avant qu'il ne vous arrive malheur.

Joshua prit Suoh par le col : Ecoute, je le cherche de toute urgence alors réponds-moi.

Suoh : Vous devriez mieux me parler, vous n'êtes pas en bonne position.

Joshua : Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi ?!

Suoh montra du doigt derrière Burns. Joshua haleta et sentit une présence derrière lui. Il tourna le regard et trouva les yeux améthystes profonds de Lui.

Lui, froid : Lâche-le tout de suite.

Joshua lâcha le garçon : Ce n'est pas lui que je cherche de toute façon. C'est toi.

Lui roula les yeux avec sarcasme : Wow, tu sais que je suis honoré qu'une personne aussi célèbre que toi, vienne me chercher. *Il sourit moqueur* Tu veux un autographe ? Haha!

Joshua : Pfff, arrête de te croire meilleur que tout le monde, ça ne marche pas ton intimidation avec moi.

Lui le regarde : Tu m'appelles un intimidateur ? Hahaha, je prends le compliment, tête de clown.

Joshua : Mon nom est Joshua Burns.

Lui, avec sarcasme : Wow, personne ne le sait, c'est sûr.

Il le regarde. 

Lui : Alors, tu veux quoi ?

Joshua : Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Free encore! Il est à moi! T'as compris !?

Lui le regarde et rigole, ce que Joshua ne prit pas bien. Shirosagi ne faisait que se moquer de lui.

Lui : Haha, tu es très drôle, Burns. Mais désolé de te décevoir, mais je pense bien que Free ne t'aime pas.

Joshua : Il va m'aimer, beaucoup plus que toi!

Lui sourit : Pfff, bonne chance haha, je crois bien, que tu as déjà perdu d'avance.

Joshua : Cht.

Il sort de la chambre énervé, et vit Free juste appuyer sur le mur à côté de la chambre. Le blond avait l'air d'avoir tout entendu. Il pencha la tête vers Joshua.

Joshua regarde Free : Hé, tu espionnes maintenant ?!

Free : Je n'espionnais pas, je ne faisais qu'écouter. 

Joshua : C'est pareil.

Free haussa les épaules. Lui ferma la porte en la claquant et Joshua sursauta. 

Free part avec les mains dans ses poches : Pfff, trouillard.

Joshua serra ses dents et partit aussi de son côté.

Une autre journée s'est terminée et demain, l'équipe du Canada devait repartir. 

Mais...Ce n'est toujours pas la fin.

Le lendemain est arrivé, tout le monde avait fait ses valises. Et d'ici deux jours, ce sera au tour des Ragging Bulls d'aller dans le pays d'un opposant. 

Lui était prêt et sort de sa chambre pour rejoindre tout les autres en bas, qui l'attendait sûrement. Il marcha et rencontra Free sur son chemin. Oui, il ne savait pas si c'était le hasard et la malchance, ou que Free le pistait sans arrêt. Le blond le regarda, "Tu vas me manquer pendant deux jours."

"Pfff, tu seras faire sans moi." dit Lui en haussant les épaules. Il s'avança vers la direction de Free car c'était par là qu'il devait aller pour descendre, mais fut encore interrompu par le blond. Lui tourna son regard vers Free qui lui souriait. Il serra ses dents, sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se trafiquait dans la tête de son rival. Free le tira soudainement vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Lui a rougi et essaya de le repousser, mais Free avait trop de forces pour ça. Il se laisse donc faire le temps que cela se termine. 

Free le libéra ensuite et partit en lui souriant. Lui est resté là, confus et rouge. Il entendit après les cris de Suoh qui l'appelait. Il marcha donc à pas rapide vers la sortie pour rejoindre le bus et aller tout droit à l'aéroport. Il arriva au hall et toute l'équipe le regardait arriver. Il soupira, ouais, l'entraineur ne sera pas encore content, mais qui s'en souciait vraiment après tout ???

Pendant le trajet, Lui n'a pas arrêté de penser à Free. Une partie de lui était triste de ne plus être avec lui, mais il savait qu'il allait le retrouver plus tard. Mais après, il se tapa la tête mentalement, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Pas devenir faible. Il devait se concentrer sur le beyblade et uniquement ça. Suoh a regardé son ami à côté de lui pendant tout le trajet, se demandant à quoi il pensait. 

Ils sont ensuite descendus de l'avion et ont fait chacun leurs activité habituelles ici, au Canada. Lui est allé directement dans les montagnes avec Suoh.

Pendant ces deux jours, Joshua était souvent en train d'essayer de mettre la pression à Free et de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas être avec Lui, ou plutôt, se mettre avec Lui. Il voulait que le champion reste avec lui mais...Ca ne marchait pas. Free pensait trop à Lui et de toute façon, le propriétaire de Fafnir savait que ça ne servait à rien d'être avec Burns. Il serait toujours le même, froid et sans émotion, et la star serait toujours occupé par son travail et non par ses relations amoureuses. 

De son côté, Lui a continué à s'entrainer et a entrainé un peu Suoh. Ils ont mené beaucoup d'efforts dans les montagnes et même quand il y avait des tempêtes de neiges et de grêles. Suoh a suivi mais avait beaucoup plus de mal à suivre que Lui, mais il essayait d'être comme son professeur...

L'heure qu'attendait Free est enfin arrivée, l'équipe de New-York a préparé ses bagages et ils ont tous embarqués dans un avion pour le Canada. Ils ont regardé par la fenêtre de l'avion le paysage qui changeait. 

Ils étaient surpris de toutes les montagnes qu'abritait cet endroit. La nature était présentes, avec ses lacs, forêts et sapins, les collines. Ils se disent que ceux qui habitaient là ne devaient pas s'ennuyer. 

A leur descende de l'avion, ils sentirent l'air froid sur leurs peaux et se tinrent les bras avec leurs mains, enfin, vous voyez quoi. Quand leurs bras sont croisés et leurs jambes tremblent. 

Théodore : Ah, je savais que c'est ce qui allait arriver.

Free était un des seuls à n'avoir pas l'air d'être affecté. Et le pire pour tout le monde, c'est qu'il était en t-shirt et que celui-ci était très ample et sans manches. 

Le propriétaire de l'équipe est arrivé les accueillir.

Propriétaire (Canada) : Bonjour, mon ami, le voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

Théodore : Oui, mais l'arrivée aurait pu être mieux. 

L'homme rigola : Suivez-moi, on vous emmène dans un chalet.

Ils sont tous montés dans un bus pour ensuite monter dans la montagne. Tout le monde a admiré le paysage et certain avaient le vertige. Le moyen de transport a parcouru la distance en une vingtaine de minutes. Ils sont enfin arrivés et il neigeait. Ils étaient en forte altitude dans les montagnes. 

La plupart se sont ensuite réfugiés près d'un grand feu pour se réfugier. 

Propriétaire (Canada) : Haha, les membres de mon équipe sont éparpillés sur le plateau et les montagnes. Vous pouvez visiter comme bon il vous semble.

Dylan : Euh, on va rester encore un peu au chaud hehe.

L'homme rigola : Nous allons vous donner un chocolat chaud à chacun.

Free n'est pas resté et est parti dans la montagne alors qu'il neigeait. C'est vrai qu'il ne le montrait pas mais il avait un peu froid. Il regarde partout et regarde vers le haut de la colline. Il mit ses mains sur ses bras et essaya de se réchauffer.

La tempête de neige s'est intensifiée et Free a dû s'abriter dans une grotte qu'il a trouvé quelques minutes après la levée du vent violent. Il s'assit et regarda. Il vit une ombre arriver devant. C'était Lui. 

Il était là, dehors devant la grotte. Toujours avec sa chemise sans manche et son boa qui volait avec le vent sur ses épaules. Mais la logique voulait que son boa reste accroché à lui. Il avait les bras croisés et regardait Free. 

Lui : Alors, tu comptes rester là ou quoi ? La tempête ne va pas se calmer avant 2 heures.

Free se leva et sortit. Il frissonna directement en sortant.

Lui le regarda : Bienvenu au Canada.

Le blond le regarda, remarquant que la peau de Lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, il ne semblait pas affecter par les conditions.

Free : Alors, où on va ?

Lui fait signe de la tête et emprunta un chemin. 

Lui : La montagne est mon lieu d'entrainement habituel. Je connais le chemin pour arriver à mon centre d'entrainement "privé". 

Le dragon doré le suivit sans commentaires. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à un bâtiment. Lui ouvrit la porte et Free ne fit que suivre. Il trouva Suoh qui était devant un feu en train de regarder des combats de beyblade et d'analyser les matchs, comme Lui essayait de lui enseigner.

Free s'assit sur un canapé et prit une couverture sur lui. Lui a préparé du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde et donna une tasse à Suoh et Free.

Il s'assit ensuite et regarde le garçon blond boire dans la tasse.

Lui : Tu aurais pu attendre tes coéquipiers avant de t'aventurer comme ça dans le blizzard. 

Free : On peut dire que je voulais faire mon chemin tout seul. 

Lui : Plutôt que tu voulais me trouver, hein ?

Free : Oui, c'est vrai. 

Lui : Eh bien, voilà tu l'as fait. Ou plutôt, je l'ai fait.

Free : Ouais, et comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

Lui montra des caméras qui surveillaient les alentours de la montagne. 

Lui : Caméras de sécurité, tu connais ?

Free : Oui mais je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici.

Lui : Bien sûr, aussi non, tu aurais su comment je t'ai retrouvé.

Free hocha la tête. Il écoutait comment tout était silencieux, la seule chose qu'on pouvait entendre était ce bois brûler par la flamme du feu, de la cheminée. 

Il a regardé Lui devant lui, qui se reposait avec ses yeux fermés. 

Suoh a crié : J'ai compris la faiblesse de cette toupie! Il faudrait que je lance ma toupie lentement et la toupie de mon adversaire se fera burst vu qu'elle est de type attaque!

Lui ouvrit un œil et regarde le combat : Oui mais il y a autre chose.

Suoh : Hein ?

Lui montra le combat et lui expliqua tout le déroulement des faiblesses et des points forts des beys qui étaient en ce moment en train de combattre. 

Suoh sourit : Ah, j'ai compris !

Lui hoche la tête : Bien.

Il se leva et alla une salle où il y avait un stade seul parmi tant de vide. C'était comme le lieu de l'épisode 37. Il s'est mit en position et a tiré.

Free l'a regardé à quelques mètres derrière lui, réfléchissant à un moyen pour le faire craquer. 

Lui s'est entrainé pendant 1 à 2 heures sous le regard de Free, qui était assis à à peu près dormir. Le dragon blanc s'est dirigé vers lui et s'est accroupit. Il le secoua à l'épaule. "Réveille-toi." Le blond n'a pas bougé et a continué à dormir. Lui l'a bousculé plus, "Allez, Free! Il faut aller près du groupe!" Il n'eut aucune réaction et Lui s'approcha de lui, près de son visage pour le regarder.

Il soupira et ferme les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Free se sont ouverts et ont vu Lui l'embrasser. Il était surpris mais souriait dans son esprit. Il répondit et passa ses mains derrière la taille de Lui pour le rapprocher plus et approfondir le baiser. Lui s'en rendit compte et le repoussa en ouvrant les yeux. Il était encore rouge. 

Free lui sourit, "Alors, Lui, ce n'est pas bien de faire ça sans l'autorisation de l'autre."

Lui grogna, "Tu ne voulais pas te réveiller, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen."

Free rigole, "Même si pour information, je ne suis pas la belle au bois dormante, j'ai apprécié le baiser."

Lui était rouge de colère et d'embarras. "C'est de ta faute, crétin!"

Free lui sourit, "Allez, on va rejoindre les autres."

Il se lève et sort de la pièce. 

"Tu ne sais même pas comment aller au chalet!" lui cria Lui. 

"Alors montre-moi le chemin." lui dit Free.

Lui courut après lui et ils allèrent avec Suoh, au petit chalet qui accueillait l'équipe. Quand ils sont arrivés, tout le monde était déjà à table mais les plats n'étaient pas encore servis. Les trois se sont assis et des serveurs arrivèrent pour mettre des plateaux un peu partout sur la longue table. C'était des poutines. Un plat québécois composé de frites, de fromage en grains et de la sauce brune. Tout le monde a commencé à manger, appréciant la nourriture.

Après, c'était l'après-midi. Tout le monde avait quartier libre et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Certains se sont promenés dans la forêt avec des membres de l'équipe canadienne pour ne pas se perdre. Même si parfois, ils fuyaient un lynx ou un grizzli qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

Joshua a pris plein de selfies de lui-même avec les montagnes derrière. Plein d'endroits magnifiques qui feront baver ses fans d'amour.

Suoh était parti seul dans son coin et a continué à s'entrainer dans ses lancés.

Free et Lui ont pris leurs temps pour eux deux. Ils étaient dans une chambre en train de s'embrasser intensément, profitant qu'ils étaient seuls. Lui a continué à essayer de retenir ses gémissements avec les caresses de Free sur sa peau, mais à échouer lamentablement. 

Au final, ça a fait...7u7

Et après cela, ils étaient épuisés.

"Lui, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mais... Veux-tu être mon petit ami ?"

Lui rougit, "Tu es un idiot. Et ça me rend fou de penser que je t'ai accepté."

Free sourit et l'embrassa, ce que Lui répondit.

Une rencontre comme ça entre les deux clubs, et cela a permis la création de ce lien encore plus puissant entre eux. Ils ne pensaient pas que leurs rivalités iraient aussi loin.

Joshua ne les a plu ennuyer, bien trop occupé par sa célébrité. Free savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester avec lui, et parfois même, il se demanda comment il avait pu être avec ce type. 

Maintenant, il pouvait profiter de Lui, de lui, de sa personnalité, de son corps. Il avait Lui entièrement pour lui. 

Leurs rivalités a bien sûr continué entre les deux. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à battre l'autre. Une fois un, une fois l'autre. Leurs dragons se déchainaient et on dirait qu'ils ne voulait laisser aucune chance à son adversaire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai envie de dire que la fin est précipitée et en même temps, non. Parce que...L'histoire s'est concentrée sur l'acceptation de Lui à l'amour de Free. Et ça, c'est parti du début, après leur face à face, et un peu avant du côté de Free.


End file.
